Dark Souls Nightmare
by bunji the wolf
Summary: A Knight leaves his homeland on a quest to save the life of a love one, but however he enter a land unknown to him. Will he overcome these hellish challenges or die trying? Naruto X Dark Souls, Naruto X ?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or the Demon's Souls/Dark Souls series**

**In the Age of Ancients,  
The world has unformed, shrouded by fog  
A land of grey crags, archtrees, and everlasting dragons**

**But then there was Fire  
And with Fire came Disparity. Heart and cold, life and death, and of course…Light and Dark.**

**Then, from the Dark, They came  
And found the Souls of Lords within the flame.**

**Nito, the first of the dead  
The Witch of Izalith, and her daughters of chaos  
Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight, and his faithful knights  
And the furtive pygmy, so easily forgotten**

**With the Strength of Lords, they challenged the dragons.**

**Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales  
The witches weaved great firestorms  
Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease**

**And Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own, and the dragons were no more  
Thus began the Age of Fire**

**But soon, the flames will fade, and only Dark will remain**

**Even now, there are only embers, and man sees not light, but only endless nights  
And amongst the living are seen, carriers of the accursed Darksigns.**

**But our story begins with a Knight from a foreign land on a quest. But little does he know of the tales of this land.**

**Chapter I-Journey into the Dark Part I**

It was night, as the skies were clouded above the lands. Upon entering this new land unknown to the hero of this story.

The man was dressed in armor. The man had long red hair from the back of his helmet. His helmet had bat-wing-like ornaments on the side, covered in a dark blue armor. He was riding a brown horse.

"**So this is the Land of the Gods huh?"** The man spoke with a deep voice.

The knight in dark blue looked around his surrounding. And here in this land unknown to him on a quest to find a special item, the item was called the Flames of life, a flower that has the power to cure the strongest of illness.

The Knight enter through a large forest area. The forest was thick with trees dark as the night. But the dark blue Knight entered through the forest no matter. But suddenly he stopped when the dark forest was lighted. He looked up to see above him in the skies was the moon the moon was bright and beautiful.

It light shines down on him acting as a guild through the dark forest. He used this to make haste given this short moment of light.

He came across a hill. But the moment he stood on the hill.

The clouds covered the Moon's light casting the Knight and his horse into the dark once again. The moment when the Moon's light vanish the Knight heard a big growl. He looked back only to see for a giant pair of teeth launch at him.

A giant claw pushed him away as the creature of the dark claim his horse, the Knight fell down the hill. Rocks and tree branches down below he'd clashed into as he fell. Once he hit the floor hard, a large roar was heard throughout the dark forest, the dark blue Knight rose up from the ground quickly.

Though he landed hard from the fall, he grabbed his sword drawing from its sheath prepare to take down the beast that killed his horse. But then he heard the sound of others surrounding him, he took off in haste to the west of the forest.

The clicking sound of his armor was loud as he ran through bushes. But then he suddenly slipped on mud. He side down a hill before he rolled down to another ground level.

The knight blinked twice as his sight was burry. He saw a pair of feet walking together him. But sadly before he could look to see who it was, he blacked out from clashing.

**Moment later:**

The Knight awoke to the sound of burning wood. He opened his eyes to see a fireplace there sitting in front of the fireplace was a cloak person.

The Knight rose up from the floor.

"You took quite a big fall." The voice belongs to a woman.

The Knight shook his head as he looked at the cloak person looking over her left shoulder. Her eyes were dark brown, her skin was slightly pale. Her hair was long and brown.

"What brings a Knight like you here to this place?" The cloak woman asked.

The Knight didn't speak only stare after getting up from the ground.

"I am no threat to you Sir Knight." The cloak woman said.

The Knight notice the cloak woman had his blade sitting beside her. His stare was focus on his weapon beside her. The woman quickly notice and offer the Knight his blade back which he took.

The Knight un-sheath his sword checking to see if she did anything to his weapon, the Knight bowed his head to the woman.

**"Forgive me, this land is strange to me milady."** He told the woman.

"I only ask what is thy name?" She asked.

**"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha."** He introduced himself.

"Indeed thy have did travel from afar." The woman smiled friendly.

**"You know of me? How?"** He asked the woman.

"This land grows ever darker as the day become night, a fitting land for one who is called the Nightmare of Konoha."

**"So you know my other name as well."** He groaned.

"Sound likes you're not very fond of your second name." She frowns for a moment.

**"I've cast that name down. I am no longer Nightmare. I am Sir Naruto once more."**

"What brings you to these lands then?" She asked him. Naruto took a forward, standing beside her as he looked at the bonfire burns.

**"I am looking for a flower that has the power of healing. I was told this flower exist somewhere within this land. Do you know the flower that is called the flames of life?"** When he asked the woman, he saw she closed her eyes and she bit her bottom lip.

"Is it the flower you only seek?" She looked at him with a serious look in her brown eyes.

**"Ah it is."** He nodded.

"I will only tell you if the flower is truly the only thing you seek." The woman said.

**"It is, I only the desire it. Please tell me the sake lady's life hangs on the thin line."** He told her.

"Very well, if that is what thy seeks I will help thee." The woman rose up. She grabbed Naruto's right hand, he open his right palm and gave him a ring.

**"What is this?"** He asked.

"This ring will help you on your journey. Please do not wear this ring until you've reached a place called Anor-Londo." She told him.

**"What is that place?"** He asked.

"The legendary city of the Gods, it is there Lord Gwyn once ruled during his time. There behind the castle is a special garden where Gwyn once kept in secret only those of his blood knows of. That is where you will find the Flames of life." The woman told him.

**"Where is this city?"** He asked.

The woman left the bonfire and journey into the forest, Naruto follow the woman staying close to her. The two exit the forest only to find a large cliff.

"There." She point. Naruto looked and saw from afar a large castle. Just as he looked at the castle, he saw the sun rise bringing morning into the world.

**"I have a long way."** He said without worry.

"Believe you can make the journey?" She asked him.

**"I've travel far, another journey on foot will not stop me."** He told the woman.

"I pray thee journey a safe one." She smiled lightly.

**"Milady you know of me, yet I do not know of you, what is thy lady's name?"** He looked at her. The cloak woman nods her head to him.

"I am only a maiden…a maiden that guile those who are new to the lands nothing more. You may call me…" The woman pause for just a moment "Nye"

Naruto glare at the woman for a moment, he knew she thought that name up. But decide to just go with it for now.

"In order for you to reach the City of the Gods you must travel to Firelink Shrine, there through Sen's Fortress you will arrive at Anor-Londo." Nye told Naruto.

**"Doesn't sound like a long journey, but there's always something to make the journey longer."** He let out a small sigh.

"Indeed, you will meet many things and encounter many people that would challenge you on your quest." She told the Knight.

**"Bah, it been years since I had a challenge. These challenges will not be a problem."** The Knight chuckled.

"I believe soon you find your words will be eaten as youth said now these days." She giggled.

**"Bah, with new age the youth become more riskless. I know this…I've seen it. And have dealt with it."** He rolled his eyes.

With that said and done Naruto turned away from the beautiful far sight view of the City of Anor-Londo.

**"Thank Nye, I pray no trouble may cross milady's path."** He looked over his right shoulder.

"And may your path be clear as the sun." Nye bowed her head as Naruto journey into the forest to the path that will guile him to the Firelink Shrine.

_'May your heart be clear as the sun, and may your Will shatter the darkness of the abyss my dear Knight. I pray you will not fall as he did.'_

Cast into a new land with his mind set on a quest to save the life of a close friend dear to him. This land will challenge him unlike any other. Will he break? Will he give in? Or will he fight against all odds or die?

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hello everyone Bunji here, been awhile since I last updated or post a fic, yes I know. Anyway Dark Souls and Demon's Soul is an interesting series I will tell ya. Beside being a bloody hard game, but with watching video and friend's advice make the game not as hard as you believe, but just very challenging game even fun.**

**The reason why this chapter is short is because one this is a intro chapter and two Dark Souls don't have much cutscene as any other RPG would do, the story goes on as you play it by talking to people and looking through items.**

**The lore of the series is an interesting one as well, not given much to the player on a full plate, but give enough of a taste wanting more, looking for more. From other characters, Bosses, endings, in books, items, ect the list goes on.**

**Anyway now to answer everyone's question. Yes Naruto is a Knight, one of the best from HIS land, he's not the best Knight he's the best Knight in HIS land, meaning Naruto would find other Knights from different lands to be a challenge and possible can kill him if he's not carefully. Later on I will explain the rest of the reason why Naruto on this quest of his, Naruto only explain half of it.**

**Naruto Uzumaki  
Age-25 (looks 19)  
****Height-6'1 (6'6 in armor)  
****Weight-180 (250 in armor weight)  
****Family-Kushina Uzumaki-mother, Minato Namikaze-father, Tayuya-little sister, Tsunade-grandmother,  
****Birthplace-Ruins of Land of Eddie  
****Homeland-Konoha  
****Weapon-Dragon's Claw (form from a single Dragon's Claw)  
Alignment-Neutral Good (Yes it exist)**

**Now the pairing of the story! Here are the high listed/voted females note its not in order**

**1-Priscilla Crossbreed-13 votes**

**2-Gwynevere-15 votes**

**3-Anastacia-10 votes**

**4-Quelaan-10 votes**

**5-Quelana-6 votes**

**6-Dusk 9 votes**

**7-Ciaran- 8 votes**

**8-Reah 9-votes**

**9-Sieglinde-5 votes**

**The women that votes high are Priscilla Crossbreed (who doesn't love her?), Gwynevere (guys those who know, I know I've played the game and I have a plan) Anastacia, Quelaan (surprise to see Fair lady is greatly loved) Dusk and Reah in a tie vote, and Ciaran and Sieglinde and Quelana are last in the high votes.**

**Well that's all I have to say for now everyone see ya later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Naruto series or the Dark/Demon souls series**

**Chapter 2-Journey into the Dark part II**

The young Dark blue Knight Naruto Uzumaki. Enter the land of the Gods only to be greeted by a woman by the name of Nye. She tells him of the flower he seeks but only within the city of the Gods can he find the flower he longed for.

But the question is will he find this flower or die before he can?

After journey through the forest, Naruto finally made to the place Nye spoke of.

**Firelink Shrine:**

Walking up through few bushes he saw a pair of stairs one going up and one going down. Taking the way upward, Naruto saw a bonfire. There near the bonfire was a man wearing chainmail armor. He had short brown hair with a bored look on his face.

"Well, what do we have here? Must be a new arrival huh?" The man said to Naruto. Wondering who this man was, the Knight walked over to the man.

"Let me guess. Fate of the Undead, right or a lost traveler? You're not the first. But there's no salvation here. You'd have done better to rot in the Undead Asylum. Oh well too late now." He said to the Uzumaki Knight.

"**Undead? I'm alive. Who are you stranger?"** He asked the man.

"Alive or Undead it doesn't matter. I think I know why you're here. Let me help you out. There are two Bells of Awakening."

"**I'm not interested in your Bells. I only need to know the path to Sen's-"**

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! If you're looking for entrance to that place you better listen to me then." The man smirked.

"One's up above, in the Undead Church. The other is far, far below, in the ruins at the base of Blight-town. Ring them both, and then you can go to Sen's Fortenss Brilliant, right? I wish you good luck on which one you choose." The man laughed.

Feeling slightly annoyed Naruto left the man. He walked up another pair of stairs. There he saw a large man in armor. There the man quickly noticed Naruto.

"Hello there. I believe we are not acquainted? I am Petrus of Thorolund. Have you business here?" He asked the dark blue Knight.

"**I am Naruto of Konoha. I am here a search quest."** He told Petrus.

"I'd prefer to keep a distance, if possible. Meeting new travelers can be dangerous. But I mean in no ill-will." Naruto nod his head agreeing with the man "Here have this as a token of peace."

Naruto took the man's peace gift which was a Copper Coin.

"I have to await my companions here anyway. Have you ever heard of miracles?" He asked Naruto.

"**Miracles? Is that a form of magic or such?"** He wondered.

"Only miracles and other art of magic can be taught to those who Covenant with the Gods. Surely your land has something like that yes?" He said.

"**My land has its own way yes. Yours may not be familiar to me."** He said with an honest voice.

"Their ultimate effectiveness will determined by your efforts, and your faith."

"**You spoke of waiting for your companions yes? Who are they?"** Naruto asked as he looked around.

"My companions are M'lady and her young Knights. She is young, but burdened by an Undead mission. We are her guardians, to keep her from harm."

'_Again with this Undead thing, what does he mean by that? I just came to this land and already I find it strange.'_ Naruto thought.

"**What is this Undead mission?"** He asked the large Knight.

"I cannot share that with you I'm afraid." He shook his head.

"**Very well, I pray your allies arrive safely."** He nods his head before departing from the Knight.

"Ah, thank you. I pray your journey be a safe one as well."

Naruto walked back down to where the bonfire was. But Naruto notice there was a third stairway but this one only goes upward. Being curious Knight that he is, he took the path upward.

Going up the path, an arrow was shot. The arrow missed Naruto. A second arrow was fired but this time the dark blue Knight caught it before it reached his chest. Breaking the arrow with his right hand, he glared at the fool who shot it.

From a far on an old bridge he saw a three armor men from afar. Foolish they were as their end ran upward the stairs to bring their end.

Before they even had a chance to draw their blade, Naruto slash them apart with a quick dash. After killing them, Naruto notice something odd about the men he just killed. They were already dead. Their skins was reddish brown, their eyes were gone.

"**So is this what they mean by the Undead?"** He said to himself.

"**I had my fair share of fighting monsters…"** Naruto decide to keep on going. He took another pair of stairs upward there he saw a small pathway inside the giant bridge.

Inside the giant bridge, he journey what appears to be a small tunnel that lend him to a ladder. Taking the ladder upward Naruto found a set of stairs.

Walking up the set of stairs, Naruto found himself in a new area. Naruto looked to his left to see the area he was now was a castle area.

Another arrow was shot at him, the arrow shot him in the right shoulder, lucky for he was wearing armor. Seeing from afar that a sniper with a crossbow had aim on him.

Naruto made his way to a nearby house, the door was locked. He kicked it down with a power kick. Entering the empty house, he looked around making sure not get ambush by any surprise.

Exiting the empty house through a side door, Naruto walked over a small bridge. While walking across the bridge, a loud rumble was heard.

In a heavy gush of wind, Naruto shut his eyes only to open them to the sound of heavy breathing. Upon opening his eyes, he saw a large red dragon with its claws stink deep in the stone bridge. The red dragon looked at Naruto only once before taking off, however when the red dragon took off, its long large red tail swings at the Knight.

"**Gah!"** He screamed as the force knocked him off the bridge.

Lucky for him there was a second floor down below. He fell down on stack of Hay. Getting out of the stack of hay, he looked around to find himself in the lower area.

He paused when he heard a large growl, turning around quickly he saw three large undead dogs launching at him. Dodging the undead dogs, Naruto killed the first one with a slash to the back. The two remaining undead dogs growled at Naruto.

"**Come on."** He told them.

Suddenly the two undead dogs raise their heads as if someone was calling them. The two undead growled at the Knight, but they soon back down and flee from him.

"**Guess their master was calling."** He guessed.

"Is someone there? Help me! If there's anyone there please help me." A voice cried out.

Hearing the voice coming from a nearby building, Naruto approach the building and knocked on the wooden door.

"Is someone there? Oh can you open this door? I'm trap inside. Please help me." The voice belongs to a man. He sound scared.

Naruto tried to open the door by turning the handle, but that didn't work, so he tried to shoulder bash it but that didn't work either.

"**Are you away from the door?"** He asked the person on the other side.

"Yes, why do you ask?" He asked.

Naruto slashed down his sword, cutting the door wide open in one good.

Standing within the once locked room was a young man, dressed in black clothing from neck to toe. He wore a small brown hat on his head.

"Ah thank the Gods. Thank you for saving me." The young man smiled at his savior.

"**How did you get lock in there?"** Naruto asked him.

"I was looking around, and then someone closed the door and locked me in here." He explained.

"**You should be more carefully in the future." **He told the young man.

"**How did you get down here?"** He asked the young man.

"There's a shortcut from the Firelink Shrine to the west of here. Follow me I'll show you the way it's the least I can do for saving me." The young man again smiled.

The young man and Naruto journey through the lower floors of the area that was called the **"Undead Burg"** the two encounter a small group of thieves. However the two were able to defeat the thieves before they even had a chance to strike them down.

The young man's name was Griggs of Vinheim.

"Now you just need to go down these stairs and there should be another set of stairs few feet away." Griggs said to Naruto.

However when they were about to walked down the set of stairs, Naruto stopped when he notice a large fog-gate. He wasn't sure what was behind it only there was something, something big he sense it. Being curious, Naruto stepped through the fog-gate.

"No DON'T GO THROUGH THERE!" Griggs shouted, but he was too late.

Stepping through the fog-gate, Naruto was instantly attack by two undead dogs. The dogs bite down on Naruto's arms as their teeth stank deep in his armor as they brought him down to his knees. He struggled to free himself from their hold.

But then standing in front of the Knight was a tall demon. The demon's appearance was unlike anything beast Naruto has ever faced. Its head was a bull-skull but it had four red glowing eyes, its lower body was that of a goat. Holding in its hand were two very large demonic-machetes.

The demon roared at Naruto as it held its two machetes in the air, ready to slice the Knight's arms clear off.

Acting quick, Naruto bash the two undead dogs head together as they let go of him. He quickly dodged roll in the nick of time.

Naruto saw a set of stairs to his left, he quickly ran toward the set of stairs. The demon sent the undead dogs after him. However, he quickly disposed of the dogs on the stairs with a stab to the head, leaving Naruto and the Demon left.

The demon roared and jumped towards Naruto, Naruto jumped off the set of stairs. The demon missed but destroyed the set of stairs. Naruto took this chance to end this battle. He ran towards the demon and swings his blade at the demon.

But the demon saw him and blocked his attack with one of his giant machetes. He swings his second machete at Naruto. The demonic-machete was a strong weapon, Naruto felt it cut through his armor.

Backing away from the demon, placing his hand on chest of his armor looking at his right hand, he saw his own blood. He glared at the demon as it was waiting for him to attack it.

Suddenly out from nowhere a beam of energy strikes the demon's head killing it in one-shot.

Naruto fell to his knees and clash to the floor before blacking out.

**Firelink Shrine:**

"This should heal him." A woman's voice was heard.

"My lady there's no need to heal someone like him. He'll become Hollow sooner or later." A young man's voice was heard.

"Mine your tongue boy." An older man's voice was heard.

Opening his blue eyes, he saw a woman looking over him as so were many others, the woman wore light yellow colored maiden outfit that supported with a hood, robe and long skirt. The young Maiden's eyes were light brown, Naruto couldn't tell the color of her hair due to the hood.

He rose up after being heal. Looking at himself, his chest armor was removed but the rest of his armor was on. The cut wound that once was on his chest was gone but left a cross line scar on his chest as a reminder.

"Ah Sir. Knight you live oh thank goodness." Griggs voice was heard. Looking to his right he saw Griggs there with a smile.

"**What happen?"** He asked Griggs.

"Foolish that you be, challenging the Capra Demon alone. Lucky for Milady and her Knights so happen crossed out path here." He told Naruto.

The red haired Knight silence as he looked at the Maiden who saved his life.

"**Thank you Milady I own thy my life." **He said to the Maiden, smile bow her head before she and her group walked off to the other side of the bonfire.

His life nearly ended by one beast, this land is filled with such unknown danger who knows what he'll find next? He would need to learn this land quickly or he'll find his grave within this land.

_'I have to be more carefully in the future. This land will be the death of me.'_

**_End of chapter 2_**

**Again sorry for the short chapter, as I said before there's not much on story cut-scene with Dark Souls. So in the future I'll try to make things more...scene action...yeah let put it in that way.**

**Naruto only step in the beginning of Dark Souls and was nearly killed by the Capra-Demon.  
True be told the Capra-Demon isn't a hard boss but can be tricky or cheap if you let his dogs overrun you and that overhead smash of his is very deadly and can kill you in one-shot.**

**But lucky for Naruto, he lucked out and survive thank to Griggs's help.**

**But next chapter I really will try to make it longer and have more character in and fights, I don't want Naruto to enter the City of Gods so soon, but if I can't make the story long, I'll at least try with some of the sidequest or maybe other event as such, Naruto dealing with the acursed Ghosts ruins of New Londo or the poisons of Brighttown.**

**Naruto will need to be carefully since almost anything or anyone can kill him. Since the Capra-Demon almost did. **

**I will talk more about the other subject later.**

**Later everyone!**


End file.
